Scare-eh?
by Neriyura
Summary: Yixing yang takut hantu, ide Junmyeon yang absurd, dan teman-temannya yang salah paham (SuLay)


**Scare—eh?**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: Our beloved couple, SuLay 3**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**

.

.

.

Rasanya, Yixing ingin menangis meraung sekarang. Ia merasa sedang diawasi, padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Katakan Yixing lebay atau apa, tapi hanya melihat bayangan daun-daun yang bergoyang tertiup anginpun bisa membuatnya memekik kaget.

Ya, Yixing sedang parno.

Salahkan teman-temannya yang menonton film _horror_ beberapa jam yang lalu dan membuatnya jadi paranoid begini. Ia memang tidak suka film bergenre seperti itu, tapi gengsinya sebagai pria yang—mengaku-ngaku—sangat _manly_ mengalahkan segalanya dan akhirnya ia ikut menonton juga.

Alhasil? Di saat orang lain sudah berkelana di alam mimpi ia masih berkelana di pikiran parnonya sendiri.

Ia melirik ke samping, ia melihat Junmyeon sudah tidur di sampingnya dengan nyenyaknya tanpa terganggu oleh suara kasak-kusuk yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan-gerakan gelisah dari Yixing. Oh fyi saja, Junmyeon selaku _leader_ mengizinkan seluruh anggota untuk tidur sekamar dengan pasangannya masing-masing selama mereka ada di villa itu untuk liburan asalkan tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Jadi mereka tidur sekamar berdua.

Lalu pemuda berlesung pipi itu menggembungkan pipinya, dasar pacar tidak peka. Pacarnya sedang mengalami ansietas ringan bukannya mengkoping ia malah molor. Ya tapi Yixing tidak bisa menyalahkan juga sih sebenarnya, Junmyeon pasti kelelahan karena tadi siang mereka bermain-main seperti orang yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia untuk memanfaatkan waktu liburan yang jarang ini.

Ia juga ingin tidur, tapi ketika ia mendengar suara sedikit saja kelopak matanya dengan reflek membuka. Kalau begini, ia kapok so'soan jadi _manly_ dan—

BRUGGG

"Huaaaa"

"Ada apa Xing?"

Junmyeon yang mendengar suara teriakan Yixing dan mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba langsung bangkit dari tidurnya meskipun dengan nyawa yang masih setengah.

"Aku takut aku takut aku takut—hiks"

Junmyeon berkedip-kedip untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya. Lalu dengan Yixing yang masih memeluk perutnya, Junmyeon menggapai saklar lampu yang ada di pinggir tempat tidur untuk menyalakan lampu.

Setelah ruangan itu kembali terang, Junmyeon menangkap wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Yixing mau tidak mau melepas pelukannya, lalu ditataplah wajah Yixing yang sedang ketakutan itu.

Melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah dengan bibir bawah yang digigit pelan ditambah dengan buliran air mata yang sudah menggantung siap meluncur di sudut mata kekasihnya membuat Junmyeon bukannya cepat konek, ia malah jadi gemas sendiri dan ingin—

Ah tidak tidak. Dia sendiri yang membuat aturan untuk tidak macam-macam, masa dia sendiri yang melanggar.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Junmyeon akhirnya.

"Ba-barusan ada suara 'brug' seperti itu, aku jadi kaget" Jawab Yixing masih dengan isakan kecil.

Junmyeon mengedip lagi, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar "Oh, itu hanya suara tas jatuh yang mungkin tersenggol kucing yang masuk karena aku lupa mengunci pintu" Ujarnya setelah melihat tas ranselnya tergeletak di lantai dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Yixing menggigit bawahnya "O-oh"

Junmyeon mengangguk "Iya. Sebentar aku tutup pintunya dulu" Ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun sebelum ia sempat turun, tangannya sudah ditahan duluan oleh Yixing. Junmyeon menoleh dan ia mendapati Yixing yang sedang menunduk dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat tangannya.

"Ja-jangan pergi" Cicitnya kelewat pelan namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas karena di sana sedang hening.

Junmyeon menaikkan kedua alisnya "Aku hanya ingin menutup pin—"

"Jangan!" Pengangan Yixing makin mengerat dan suaranya semakin mengecil "Po-pokoknya jangan"

Junmyeon melepaskan tangannya sendiri lalu kembali menangkup wajah Yixing dan membuat kekasihnya itu balas memandangnya "Kenapa sayang?"

Yixing memalingkan muka, malu berat menjawab sang lawan bicara, tapi ia kapok jadi orang gengsian "A-aku takut. Gara-gara film _horror_ tadi aku jadi merasa melihat yang aneh-aneh" Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih menghindari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membulatkan mulutnya sebentar lalu terkekeh kecil dan langsung mendapat pelototan lucu dari Yixing. "Ah maaf maaf" Ujarnya sembari menahan senyum.

Yixing semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Iya aku tahu, memang aneh bisa takut hanya karena—"

Belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jari telunjuk Junmyeon sudah mendarat di bibir penuhnya seolah menyuruh Yixing untuk diam dengan cara nonverbal "Itu tidak aneh sayang, punya rasa takut itu manusiawi" Junmyeon mengusap rambut Yixing "Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada apa-apa, Jadi sekarang kita tidur ya, ini sudah malam, besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk pulang ke Seoul"

Yixing kembali menggigit bibirnya "Aku tidak bisa tidur, a-aku merasa akan ada hantu muncul di mana saja seperti di film tadi"

Junmyeon kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa lucu juga ternyata efek film _horror_ yang menurutnya tidak seberapa itu bisa se-luar biasa ini.

Junmyeon merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengundang Yixing untuk memeluknya "Jangan takut, ada aku disini" Ujarnya.

Tapi bukannya menyambut undangan Junmyeon, Yixing malah memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang memerah "Modus"

"Eh?" Junmyeon mengerjap "Aku tidak modus"

"Bohong! La-lagipula meskipun dipeluk, aku masih bisa mendengar yang aneh-aneh"

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal pakai headset saja sayang"

"Tapi tetap saja mataku suka tiba-tiba refleks membuka"

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah. Hah, kenapa malah jadi merepotkan, padahal kan Junmyeon pikir dengan hanya memeluk Yixing saja sudah bisa menenangkan rasa takutnya. Tanpa berniat modus loh ya, jadi jangan salah paham.

Tapi ternyata dua indera yang tidak bisa ditutup hanya dengan dipeluk masih bisa peka—ah tunggu, kalau telinga bisa ditutup dengan _headset_ , berarti mata juga bisa, kan?"

"Xingie, kalau matamu suka refleks membuka, kenapa matamu tidak ditutup saja?"

"Eh?"

Kemudian Junmyeon bangkit untuk membawa sesuatu dari kopernya. Seolah lupa dengan rasa takutnya, Yixing malah memperhatikan Junmyeon dengan tampang kebingungan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Junmyeon kembali dengan dua dasi di tangannya "Ini, aku tidak bawa penutup mata jadi dengan dasi juga tidak apa-apa kan asal tertutup?"

OH, Junmyeon mencari penutup mata.

"Aku punya dua dasi, jadi kau mau yang mana?"

Yixing diam sejenak, agak ragu menerima saran Junmyeon sebenarnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa ia harus ragu? Toh Junmyeon selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Yang warna ungu, lucu" Jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Oke"

Kemudian Junmyeon mendekatkan diri dan mulai menutup mata Yixing dengan dasinya. Yixing menurut saja dan membiarkan Junmyeon mulai menalikan dasinya dibelakang kepala Yixing. tidak terlalu ketat dan tidak terlalu longgar.

"Nah, sekarang matamu tidak akan refleks membuka lagi, kan? jadi sekarang kau tinggal pakai _headset_ supaya tidak mendengar yang aneh-aneh"

"Ah benar ya"

Sementara itu, teman-teman mereka yang lainnya sudah berbondong-bondong menuju kamar Yixing dan Junmyeon karena mereka khawatir tadi mendengar Yixing berteriak.

"Junmyeon _hyung,_ tadi kami mendengar Yixing _hyung_ berteriak apa terjadi se—eh?"

Sehun mendadak diam. Terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

Yixing yang matanya tertutup dasi duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan ada di pangkuan berhadapan dengan Junmyeon yang tangannya masih memegang satu buah dasi lagi, bukannya itu—

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan tampang curiga.

Junmyeon dan Yixing langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang dibuat teman-temannya, lalu ikut mengikuti arah pandang mereka yang lurus pada Yixing yang sedang diam dengan mata tertutup dasi, Junmyeon sadar posisi mereka bisa membuat salah paham.

"Bukan—ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan" Ujarnya gusar berusaha menjelaskan, karena tanpa kemampuan sebagai cenayangpun ia bisa tahu persis apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya "Memangnya mereka memikirkan apa, Jun?" Tanya Yixing polos.

Mendengar itu semakin membuat mereka memandang Junmyeon dengan pandangan minta penjelasan. Lalu ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menutup mulutnya denga kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan "Teganya kau _hyung_ —hiks, menjerumuskan orang sepolos Yixing _hyung_ ke dalam fantasi bejatmu"

"Tunggu—"

Kyungsoo kemudian menarik Yixing dan memeluk pemuda yang masih kebingungan itu dan menghiraukan apapun yang akan dikatakan Junmyeon "Malam ini Yixing _hyung_ tidur denganku saja"

"Eh—tapi tung—"

Belum sempat Junmyeon mengelak, Kyungsoo sudah menyeret Yixing yang masih kebingungan keluar setelah sebelumnya ia melepas dasi yang dipakai untuk menutup mata Yixing.

"Padahal dianya sendiri yang bilang kita tidak boleh macam-macam" Ujar Jongdae setelah Yixing dan Kyungsoo keluar dan menyisakan Junmyeon yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sana.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Junmyeon _hyung_ punya fetish seperti itu" Tambah Chanyeol

"Bu-bukan—"

"Wah Yixing _hyung_ harus berhati-hati"

"E-Eh?"

"Ck ck ck" Sambung Minseok dengan kepala yang digeleng-gelengkan.

Junmyeon mengerang frustasi…

"AKU BILANG KALIAN SALAH PAHAAAAAAAM!"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

a/n: Ini gajelas banget wkkwkwks, tadinya mau bikin drabble tapi… masa yang kayak begini? hahhahhha xD oh iya buat **taotaozipanda** , ini SuLaynya ya say :* makasih udah ngasih dukungan buat nambah arsip sulay huhu mari tebar cinta SuLayyy 3

btw, yang baca ff ongoing Rin, kayaknya itu masih lama hahahahah (dan ini malah bikin yang baru, kampret emang) lagi progress sih, tapi yaa… gitu, *apaan? Padahal udah beres ujian, banyak waktu luang dan kerjaan cuman m-o-l-o-r di rumah tapi somehow susah ngeberesin itu xD *malah curhat

udah ah, mind to give review?


End file.
